


Two quarter-drabbles about Mr. Waverly

by AnamaryArmygram



Series: Drabble Switch! [10]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Quarter-Drabble, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/pseuds/AnamaryArmygram
Summary: Prompt: Mr. Waverly is the only character.





	

**1.** Other men's homes may be their castles. But the moats, the arrow loops, the boiling oil – those, Mr. Waverly thinks, should remain at the office.

**2.** The notion that he never sleeps started out as a joke, took on the flavor of a serious rumor, and finally threatened to come true.


End file.
